Minecraft: the not so typical story of SMP
by MachSpeed Harmonus Sentinalus
Summary: what if my own band of characters entered minecraft and totally surprised a lot of people, probably, no  even SLIGHTLY  inappropriate content was added, anyway, R&R, contains character death and a lot of stuff


**HAYO, hello to all the peoples of fanfiction(dot)net, it's this ordinary guy here telling you a story about 2 dudes who end up in the minecraft world, let's get started**

**not yet, you need to know: "this" is author notes (an), **_"this" _**is thoughts, **"this" **is events, **", "this" " **is dialogue, that is all**

**Disclaimer: I am not am not a notch so therefore I cannot be the owner of minecraft**

**Claimer: the words jakwikle and bobbington and youth master are symbols of my creation**

**for the appearance of bill bobbington, mach jakwikle 1 and 2, zach arashian, athena jakwikle, ethan jakwikle, and link the youth master, look at my profile in the character section**

**Group Members:**

**Zoey: of zombie earth**

**Bill: of zombie earth**

**Mach Jakwikle: of hyrule**

**Ethan Jakwikle: of earth**

**Francis: of zombie earth**

**Link: of hyrule**

**Athena Jakwikle: of earth**

**Louis: of zombie earth**

**Kings:**

**Mach Jakwikle: of earth**

**Link the youth master: of hyrule**

**Bill Bobbington: of earth**

**Zach Arashinian: of hyrule**

* * *

><p><em>"bill!"<em>

_"zoey!"_

_"francis!__"_

_"louis!"_

_"link!"_

_"tourguide?"_

_"ethan!"_

_"athena!"_

_Mods Loading:_

_Gun Mod (make guns)_

_Mo' Creatures (self explanatory)_

_more minerals (more minerals)_

_battle towers (look it up)_

_minimap item (make a gps)_

_chest saver (chest in the inventory = items are saved)_

_mining-only minerals (no minerals will be harmed by explosions)_

_glass sword (sword thats has the power of a iron sword and the durability of half a wooden sword)_

_more usable crafting materials (make stuff from more minerals)_

_head breaker (the rod of a tool is never lost)_

_aether world (new portal)_

_potions (mix stuff with water to make potions)_

_Mods Successful!_

the 8 people shouted into the darkness, suddenly, a block on the floor opened up, shining light into the room, for a moment, they saw one another, they were all blocky and squarish, then the entire floor disappeared, allowing for full sight, but then they fell

for a short time, it felt wonderful, like falling through a mountain of warm, fluid pillows, then, they fell for real, and only took a short time to hit the ground

they all fell unconscious, and a few hours later, they awoke one by one, it was just past sunrise

Day 0001

they turned to see 4 men observing them, at first they were curious, then suspicious, then furious, as they noticed that each of the 4 men were carrying some of their items

"welcome to minecraftia, finest planet in the universe, despite it's flaws, i am king Mach."

"i am king Bill."

"i am king Link."

"and i am king Zach."

"welcome to High Renju Arthus, our kingdom, let us show you around."

the 4 men showed the group around, showing and explaining to them in very well and understandable detail, "this great city used to all be a great and harsh wilderness, we four Kings learned the way of minecrafting and miningcraft, we dug a cave, lived in it, then built a house, oak, pine, birch, stone, cobble, coal, charcoal, leather, iron, redstone, obsidian, lava, water, sand, sandstone, glass, sticks, fences, crafting tables, furnaces, chests, snow, cactus, saplings, seeds, wheat, bread, porkchops, toast, fish, roast fish, oil, nickel, gravel, flint...", at last, when they reached the last stop, they had all the basic knowledge

"and here is our last stop, High Renju Arthus city limits, these signaling signs indicate the boundaries of our fair city, any location beyond here is free build, that concludes the tour, for staying with us through to the end, here is a free building kit and blueprint book, the basics are all there

*building kit, 64 dirt, 64 stone, 64 cobble stone, 1 stone pickaxe, 1 stone shovel, 1 stone axe, 32 wood logs, 32 wood planks, 64 sand*

*blueprint book, pickaxes, axes, shovels, hoes, swords, workbenches, furnaces, chests, torches, and doors, 490 blank pages*

the kings left, with one last note, "you will need an infinite amount of wood, it's your friend, also, watch your back, night time is your nightmare, ha ha ha."

bill began to decipher what the kings meant, athena and mach were testing out their tools, zoey, louis, link, and ethan were collecting wood from nearby trees, replanting the saplings as they went, and francis was so mad he was punching a hole straight down, which then made it's way into stone, and he was so mad he didn't care about the non-existant hand injuries, then, he found a rock with black speckles, he stopped, then took out his pick, and hit the block till it broke, he got a lump of coal, and began digging out the rest, he found a rock with orange speckles, and took it,

*16 coal and 12 iron ore*

he then realized that he coudn't get back up, and then panicked a bit, then saw a sign

"to get back up, jump up and place blocks underneath yourself."

he jumped up, and nothing happened, he jumped again, and threw dirt down, and he went back up

he went back up, placing dirt as he jumped

when he reached the outside again, he saw a few huts made of dirt, big enough for two people to be comfy, but small enough to not provide much protection from invaders, he saw the others standing in the middle of a cobblestone square, discussing

"how are going to find coal, what does coal even look like?", the group discussed

"I found coal, and iron ore.", francis stated

"YES.", mach exclaimed

mach came back to the group from a workbench

"did i just here the words 'I' and 'found' and 'coal' in that order and in the same sentence, and the words 'iron ore'?"

"yeah, i found some."

"sweet, gimme."

francis gave mach the coal. then mach went over to the workbench and made a full stack of torches(64)

mach then gave everyone a sign, and with his own signs, marked the city's frontal boundaries

"welcome to Nueces Morius City"

mach then made a 5th hut of dirt, and labeled it "mach's house"

"you 7 need to arrange the housing order, I stay alone."

with that, he punched a sheep, then got some wool, he went to his hut, scraped out a dirt space, and put a wool block in it's place

the sun began to set, so the others cut crap and hurried into huts

Louis and Francis's house

Athena and Zoey's house

Bill, Ethan, and Link's house

Bill made a last minute enlargement to the hut, so they all could fit properly

Bill looked at the others," wait, i just realized something."

Ethan looked at him, "what?"

Bill looked at the two, "Mach didn't give anyone any torches."

in the distance, a shout was heard, "WHAT THE FU-.", BOOOOOOM, "OH GOD, AHCK.", "WHAT THE, AHG"

the three looked out the door, and saw arrows jammed into 1 hut, 1 hut mostly destroyed, and 1 hut with a zombie in it

suddenly, a spider came out of nowhere and shot webs at the players faces, then started attacking them, they managed to punch it to death, and got 9 thick strands of string from it, and 12 more from the web on there faces, the others rushed back to their huts from inside Renju city, francis and louis had to rebuild their's, and the rest were fine, after a long night in minecraftia, the groupies emerged from their huts and set out for their desired activities, mach posted signs signifiying who needed to do what, he himself looked for more crafting recipes, the others had various activities such as wood collection, they wouldn't stop until the large chest next to the workbench was full of wood, others went mining for materials, those remaining would improve the huts and build new ones

a few days later

Day 005

a new person walked into the small city, "My name is Brent Tujinara, I found your small town by accident, can I live here?"

"what can you contribute?"

"i have recorded plenty of recipes."

"okay, exchange information with our book, and you can live in one of the new citizen huts."

the info was exchanged, and Brent moved into Nueces Arias

several more encounters happened over the course of the rest of the month, and now 20 people lived in Nueces now

after a while, the population grew, and soon, a good 50 something people lived in the city

Day 77

the construction house was built, it stored all the materials, had super crafting tables, and furnaces, and that was about it

Day 100

a mining party went down, and found plenty of goodies, Mach, having spent all his free time crafting, had filled more than half the recipe book

Day 101

"OH MY GOD, Symon, look, a new city.", said a man wearing a red star trek suit

"wow, Luis, it is, it's, a s***hole, look at this place, most of the houses have been made of dirt, it's just unprofessional.", said a dwarf

"what was that?", Mach said

"what is wrong with this city?, it's stupid.", said Symon

Mach, instead of replying, turned to Luwis, "that's a very nice sword you've got there, what's it made of?"

Luwis answered, "diamond."

Symon freaked out, "OH GOD NO, HE'S A CREEPER."

Mach, drawing an iron sword, stabbed Luwis in the head, killing him, then stole his sword and decapitated Symon, killing him also, he stole their items: a few beds, 2 diamond picks, a few suits of iron armor, a few iron swords, some iron tools, snowballs, wool blocks, dyes, flowers, potions, 64 obsidian, 9 flint & steels, another diamond sword, a diamond axe, some iron blocks, 47 torches, and 7 gold ingots.

Mach stared at the treasure in glory, "excellent."

he took the treasure to the work bench and turned the iron blocks into 54 iron ingots, with some of those, he made 32 iron rods (32 ingots = 32 rods), much stronger and faster than wooden sticks, he stowed them away in private, along with the diamond tools, and other valuables and placed the rest into the community chest house after placing a bed in his house, he then took it back and expanded his home to 7x11, placing all of his stuff back again

the others found the beds and placed them in their own homes after expanding and moving, then they took some other stuff from the chest for their own

Day 200

the 4 kings or renju city came by, and were impressed with the progress, most house were now made of wood slabs, and smooth stone, and Mach's house was made of obsidian and mossy cobblestone

Day 250

a strange man came by the city, gave mach a book with construction blueprints, and then left

Day 251

mach built a nether portal, then lit it up, and the sounds rang forth to the edges of the world, then, a man, who looked like a creeper, came out, and a few other monsters came with him, the man ran away, and the monsters attacked

mach, who had been experimenting with the furnace and others things, came out of his house with a sword made out of obsidian, diamond and other jewels, titanium, gold, silver, and nether stone that a visitor had given him

with a flaming barrage of slashs, the monsters all fell, dropping more materials of which the entity that struck them down was made from

Day 300

with a stunning pop. of 75, and with mach the leader, wearing full armor made of the same materials his indestructible sword was made from, the city was thriving

Day 399

mach left his book at the crafting tables in case someone wanted to craft something, and ate when his hunger rose, and drank when his thirst rose, he built another portal, tried to light it up, and failed, then, he threw his water at it, and that activated it, it shone yellow, in contrst to the nether portal's purple color, then, he went through, to the aether...

Day 500

mach still hadn't come out of the portal, most were too scared of what might have happened that they did not enter

Day 9001

most had forgotten of mach, his house turned into all mossy cobblestone, and the only the floor remained obsidian

then, the man everyone forgot returned, he had lived in the aether for 24.660274 years, and rode out in a shining white robe, carrying a large black sword, and riding a magnificant white flying stallion

mach turned to his house, fired a gray laser, and his castle turned into adminium

he turned the other houses into obsidian, and then, rode to renju city

a white fire took the streets in flames, destroying even the strongest houses, then, mach flew up to the top of the king's tower, and struck the kings down with one large slash

the tower fell in white flames, and renju had been destroyed, then, the items that had been stolen were returned

nueces morius took over the area

then, whenever new players appeared, their items were not taken

then...

they got to hear, the, most, epic, story of being on a Minecraft survival multiplayer server, EVER

all that AND an OVER 9000 to boot

it was great, and intruders were killed swiftly

everything was perfect...

...

...

...

...

... until brother came by...

_cold, blank eyes..._

...

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, hear you go, a minecraft story, one-shot, I know, but there aren't many minecraft stories out there from what I've seen<strong>

**it may seem VERY god-moded, but, about 24.7 years in a heaven world?, that is PLENTY of time to get awesome stuff**

**leave a review stating what you liked and didn't like about the story, or anything that is ON TOPIC**

**good bye**


End file.
